In a Single breath
by MynameisInu
Summary: Kyo is searching for something that Yuki might just help him find. Will these two rivals find common ground in each other? BoyXboy Don't read if you don't like. Yuki/Kyo
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first Fruits Baskets FF that I have posted! I REALLY hope you like it! **_

Kyo is searching for something that Yuki might just help him find. Will these two rivals find common ground in each other?

Kyo threw all of his weight in to his punch aimed at Yuki's chest.

"Damn rat" He screamed as his punch was deflected to a nearby rock. Blood dripped from his knuckles. A hiss of pain passed Kyo's lips, he clenched and unclenched his fist as his chest rose and fell quickly.

"Get a band-aid on that before you bleed all over the garden" Yuki chuckled at the cat and walked gracefully back in to the house.

"Oh Kyo-kun, Let me help you with that" Tohru ran out to his spot on the ground with a full first aid kit.

"I am fine." Kyo spat at her, standing and walking away in to the vast forest behind the house. "I won't be back for dinner. Save me something" he threw back to her over his shoulder before breaking in to a run.

Tohru grabbed the kit and scurried in to the kitchen to find Yuki at the sink. In a small voice she spoke. "Must you two fight every day? Kyo has missed dinner every night this week"

"I am sorry, that cat has caused you worry. We should all be happy he keeps coming back" Yuki noted and walked out of the kitchen. Tohru sighed and set to complete dinner. The two men left in the house ate in quite that would make a pin dropping loud. Tohru stood in the kitchen door waiting to see Kyo coming out of the forest.

"Tohru Please sit down and eat. That cat doesn't deserve your worry." Yuki called out from the table.

"Oh I can't, it looks like it is going to rain" she looked at the sky more worried now.

"He will come back soon. He always does Tohru-kun" Shigure set his dishes in the sink and patted Tohru's shoulder.

"I know he will but I just need to know that he will be ok."

_**Kyo **_

Sitting in an old shelter that he had found months ago Kyo flexed his hand over and over again, trying to make the pain go away. He straightened his fingers again closing his eyes in pain.

"Damn rat!" Kyo hissed wiping a bit of the blood from his hand with the edge of his shirt. A breeze of cold wind hit him. Kyo could smell the rain coming but he knew he couldn't get home in time. Grumbling about how much he hated the rain he retreated further in to the shelter.

_**Yuki**_

Look stood at the back yard looking up at the sky. Dark clouds were gathering on the horizon and they brought the promise of rain.

"I hope Kyo-kun comes back soon. I don't want him to be caught in the rain. He might get weak and transform" Tohru ran around the house getting spare blankets for when Kyo came in.

Yuki was not worried about Kyo but about their secret. People like to come though their woods even when it is raining. While Tohru was upstairs getting more blankets Yuki grabbed two of the top of the growing pile and walked out the back door.

"KYO" Yuki shouted as he walked thought the forest. The clouds were glowing closer and he knew he had to find Kyo soon.

_**Kyo**_

From a distance he heard his name being called. The coming rain had weakened him to crawling to the mouth of the shelter. The voice didn't sound like Tohru or Shigure. Kyo growled to himself when Yuki came in to view. "Come to humiliate me again _rat_?"

"No. I am here to find you. Tohru was worried about you. Even when I told her it was useless to worry about an ass like you" Yuki threw the blankets at Kyo and started walking away when he heard a puff a smoke behind him. He sighed and turned to see a bright orange cat panting under the blankets he threw at Kyo.

"Damn cat" He muttered. He looked up and a drop of rain fell on his face followed by another and another until it started to pour. Yuki ran to Kyo's cat form crawling back in to the shelter with Kyo in one arm and the blankets in the other.

_**When I started this I wanted it to just be a one shot but I changed my mind and am now going to make it a chapter story. I will try hard to keep updating all of my stories. PLEASE  
R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**_

!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I am trying to update all my stories. This is my second one in the last few days. Just wait and all the good stuff is to come. **

**Chapter 2:**

The rain continued in its unforgiving downpour. Kyo lay in Yuki's lap, still in his cat form. The cat had fallen asleep under the warm blankets leaving Yuki to watch the rain and contemplate why he stayed, why he didn't just walk away. Looking down at the form in his lap he felt the usual hatred but than he also felt sorry for forcing him out here.

"Stupid cat." Carefully Yuki stroked the top of Kyo's head and laughed lightly when a small purr moved his body.

"OH they should be back by now!" Tohru paced around the kitchen biting her nails.

"I am sure that they are just taking shelter from the rain." The dog waved off her worry trying to get the teen to sit down. "Please come and sit with me while we wait" he opened his arms for her. Tohru sat down next to him.

"What if Kyo transformed? What if Yuki did? Who will look after them?!"

Shigure stroked her hair lightly. "They will look after each other. Even if they hate one another they know that the secret has to be kept."

"You're right. I am going to put their food away so it doesn't go bad." Tohru smiled lightly and scurried off to the kitchen.

The rain started to let up after two hours but Kyo had not changed back to his human form.

"We better get back before you get really sick and blame it on me" Yuki bundled up the small orange cat in one of the blankets that he brought with him and walked out into the light sprinkle. Kyo hadn't woken up since he transformed and that worried the rat in the back of his mind. He didn't want to be caught thinking about the cat, they might take it the wrong way. Yuki had walked father for the house than he thought. It took at least a half an hour to get back to the house. It was well past dark but there was still a bight light in the kitchen. Yuki smiled as he thought of Tohru waiting up for them. He got to the back door and opened it silently to find the small form of Tohru, slumped over sleeping on the table. Yuki laughed at her and walked upstairs to get Kyo in to his bed.

Walking slowly back downstairs to move Tohru to her bed but he couldn't stop thinking about Kyo sleeping alone while he was sick like this.

"Tohru, go on up to your bed."

"Oh Yuki you're back. How is Kyo? How are you?" she was half awake and her words slurred together.

"We will talk about it tomorrow. Go to bed now" Yuki walked with her up to her room and wished her a good night once again. Standing outside Kyo's room, Yuki debated going in there and taking care of the cat. He sighed and walked into the cat's room, closing the door behind him.

There was noting that Yuki could do when Kyo was in his animal form but he would stay with him till something could be done. Yuki lay next to the cat on his bed and stroked his soft orange hair.

'I wonder if his hair is really this soft all the time.' He thought to him self with a small smile on his lips. Suddenly he just stopped. 'What am I thinking about Kyo for? He hates me and I don't hold him in high regards either. I don't even know why I am here.' With a swift movement, Yuki was up off the bed and half way to the door when he heard a small pop. Slowly he turned and saw the nude form of his cousin . Without conscious effort his eyes swept Kyo's body before returning to his pale face.

"Kyo?" Yuki asked slowly taking a step towards him. Kyo muttered something under his breath. "Are you okay, Kyo?" he asked again and this time Kyo said louder

"Go away…Rat" he gasped out not noticing that he was naked.

"You are sick. Let me at least call Hatori"

"I don't want your help" he hadn't opened his eyes but his voice still held that malice that Yuki had always heard.

"Fine, let yourself die for the sake of your pride." Yuki turned to leave the room before he Kyo stopped him with a soft cry.

"Call him but don't leave me alone" Yuki turned and saw the wide red eyes of the cat.

"Alright, I will be back in just a minute."

A quick chat with the doctor Yuki was back in Kyo's room. He was still awake but he chose to stay quiet.

"Hatori is on his way over." Felling odd now Yuki sat on the floor next to Kyo's bed facing away from him.

"You came after me?" Kyo asked in a weak mutter.

"Tohru was worried about you" Yuki started to defend his actions.

"But you also stayed?"

"You need to rest Kyo." With jus a few questions Kyo had sent his mind in to a crazy jumble of his own questions. Why did he stay? Why did he want to care for Kyo? Why was he so uncomfortable with the fact the Kyo was naked just behind him? Question after question was running though Yuki's mind until they were all stopped by a tall dark haired man in a long white coat opening the door.

"How is he?" the smooth male voice asked

"I don't know. He didn't want me to leave, so there must be something wrong with him" Yuki muttered watching Hatori work on Kyo. He should have left but something was making him stay in the room. Kyo was sick and for the first time Yuki was scared about that. Soon Hatori stood and turned to Yuki.

"He has a touch of the flu. Has he spent anytime outside in wet weather?" Hatori asked but Yuki had his eyes locked on the sleeping form of Kyo. It was nearly a minute before he answered.

"Yes. We spent the night in a make shift shelter in the forest after he ran off. He transformed early into the night."

"He will be just fine as long as he is kept warm and has the proper medicine" He pulled out a bottle from his bag and handed it to Yuki. "Twice a day for the next three days."

"Thank you for coming" Yuki smiled slightly at his cousin before he left.

Kyo was still sleeping when Yuki left to get some rest of his own. His mind was buzzing with thoughts and images from the day. What made him stay in that room when asked? He pushed the thoughts away and fell into a restless sleep.

Yuki rose late the next morning with Tohru sitting next to his bed.

"Oh you're awake." She looked up when he rose from bed. "I am glad that you got Kyo home okay and that you got home as well." She had a sad look in her eyes.

"Kyo is just a little sick. He will be good as new in just a day or two. Worry not" Tohru nodded and smiled before walking out of the room. Yuki hated morning everyday but this one morning he found himself wanting to check up on Kyo. So, still in his bed clothes, Yuki shuffled from his bed and across the hall to the cat's room. The hall was empty and the house was quite without the sounds of Yuki and kyo's snarling. He slid the door closed behind him and laid eyes upon the sleeping Kyo.

'_He is so…peaceful'_ Yuki thought taking a step closer. Somewhere deep in his mind, something was screaming for him to walk out of the room and never think about him this way again but he ignored that and took another step towards the cat.

Kneeling down at the edge of Kyo's bed, Yuki reached out a hand to touch the tan skin of his face. Kyo's forehead was burning hot to the touch. With a look search of the room, Yuki spotted the bottle of medicine the Hatori had left the night before. He poured out some of the liquid into a small cup and tried to wake the sleeping cat.

"Kyo, you need to take this to get better" Yuki lightly shook his shoulder but Kyo wouldn't wake. Yuki ran his fingers down the side of the tan boys face softly.

"Wake up" he whispered. Kyo turned into the coolness of Yuki's fingers and smiled slightly in his sleep. "Open your mouth Kyo and take the damn medicine" Kyo's lips parted and Yuki slipped the liquid into his mouth. He gagged slightly but he drank it down and fell back into his deep slumber. In this moment Yuki knew that everything was about to change. How it would affect him, Kyo and those around them, was just a passing thought in Yuki's mind because right at that moment something sprouted in Yuki that had been hidden his entire life.

Kyo was dreaming, he had to be, nothing like this would really happen. Yuki was kneeling next to him. His cold fingers were stroking down his face in one of the gentlest movements he had ever felt. His voice was soft, almost a whisper, telling him to wake up. He parted his lips at the dreams command and than he tasted some foul liquid sliding down his throat. That couldn't be a dream but he was to sick to care. He fell back to sleep hoping to dream again.

**I know…I posted a chapter of this story then just left it to die but I have been working on this chapter for a long time and I figured I could get it done right now and start working on the next one. I will try to find time to type but I am working all summer now and more likely wont find much computer time to write anything down. Please review! Thanks bunches! **


End file.
